halloweenhorrornightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Blood Ruins
Blood Ruins was one of the seven haunted houses that were featured during Halloween Horror Nights: Tales of Terror. It was located in Soundstage 22. History and Location For their 2005 event, Universal created their own demented country that runs on blood and sacrifice. One of the houses they chose to have at the event was a house featuring a medieval village where monks woud torture various victims. It would be called Blood Ruins. This haunted house was originally supposed to be located in the large queue for the Dueling Dragons attraction. However, because they wanted to keep the ride open they moved it to Soundstage 22. The house that was originally going to be in Soundstage 22 was a voodoo themed house, but because Blood Ruins fit more with the Terra Cruentus theme, they decided to remove the voodoo house and put Blood Ruins in Soundstage 22. Soundstage 22 is one of the smaller soundstage facilities designed to be used as filming locations for movies and television shows. Description Evil and cruelty are the only survivors of this plague-ravaged medieval village where torture is life and death your only escape. Still ruled by defrocked monks, the ruin at the old Blood Abbey serves as prison, hospital and asylum to a population of fresh mankind “donors”. In centuries before its walls began to crumble, the Blood Abbey was the place where terrible tools of torture were invented. Now these instruments have found new use as Ore Mongers fanning the flames of Dragon Forge demand a never-ending supply of blood for the tempering of the Blade. Experience When guests entered the soundstage, they were greeted with a huge entrance to a medieval village with impaled corpses on top of it. Throughout this house were bloody body parts hanging in various places. There were a few outdoor scenes with many plants. One room had a bunch of ropes. The scareactors in this house were dressed as villagers in medieval times. Pictures Blood Ruins W.png|A picture of the website page for Blood Ruins. Blood Ruins Page.png|A picture of a page that appeared on the Halloween Horror Nights website. Photo from HHNYearbook.com. Blood Ruins Facade Concept Art.png|The concept art for the facade of Blood Ruins. HHN 15 Blood Ruins Facade.JPG|Image from the now defunct nogodforme.com. Blood Ruins Facade 2.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins.jpg HHN Blood Ruins Scareactor 2.jpg Blood Ruins Room 1.jpg Blood Ruins Room 26.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Room 25 .jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Room 24.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Room 23.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Room 22.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Room 21.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Room 20.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Room 19.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Room 18.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Room 17.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Room 16.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Room 15.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Room 14.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Room 13.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Room 12.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Room 11.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Room 10.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Room 9.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Room 5.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Room 8.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Room 7.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Room 6.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Room 4.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Room 3.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Room 2.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Overview.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Scareactor 36.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Scareactor 35.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Scareactor 34.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Scareactor 33.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Scareactor 32.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Scareactor 31.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Scareactor 30.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Scareactor 29.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Scareactor 28.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Scareactor 27.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Scareactor 26.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Scareactor 25.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Scareactor 23.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Scareactor 22.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Scareactor 21.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Scareactor 20.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Scareactor 19.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Scareactor 18.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Scareactor 17.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Scareactor 16.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Scareactor 15.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Scareactor 14.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Scareactor 13.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Scareactor 12.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Scareactor 11.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Scareactor 10.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Scareactor 9.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Scareactor 8.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Scareactor 7.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Scareactor 6.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Scareactor 5.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Scareactor 4.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Scareactor 3.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Scareactor 2.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Scareactor 1.jpg|Image from chainsawwolf's Photobucket. Blood Ruins Scareactor 37.jpg Trivia * This haunted house was originally supposed to be located in the Dueling Dragons Queue but because they wanted to keep the ride open they moved it to Soundstage 22. The house that was originally going to be in Soundstage 22 was a voodoo themed house but because Blood Ruins fit more with the Terra Cruentus theme, they decided to remove the voodoo house and put Blood Ruins in Soundstage 22. * According to this (https://encyclopediapsychotika.com), The Book of Amun-Ra was featured as a Easter Egg. Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Haunted Houses Category:Soundstage 22 Category:Original Houses Category:Halloween Horror Nights Orlando Category:Halloween Horror Nights: Tales of Terror Category:Terra Cruentus